STAR TREK: A V A T A R
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: Aang and the gang meet people not of their world. Can they trust them?
1. Chapter 1

It had been 7 months since the _U.S.S. PHOS _left earth on its mission. The Daedalus-class star ship was one of the last of its class to be built and to be placed in to service of the United Federation of Planets Star Fleet. She had some of the most advanced systems installed in her so that she could do her job to a full extent. And what was her job you ask? Her job was to well... " _BOLDLY GO WHER NO ONE HAD GONE BEFORE" _for you see the PHOS as well as the other ships of her class were what you would call, ' Exploratory Cruisers' and they were to go out and either find planets for colonization or to make contact with other space fairing races and make peace with them if it was possible.

Since the PHOS was one of the last Daedalus-class vessels built , she was given the most advanced systems that Star Fleet had which made her more advanced than her sister ships. But this also ment that she was one of the last Daedalus to still be on active duty in the fleet. You see the _ U.S.S PHOS _was over 40 years old and she was no longer one of Star Fleets advance ships. That title went to the newer "_LANCASTER and ARYABHATTA-CLASS"_ star ships and even the PHOS was slated to be retired after this mission.

Even so, the crew of the PHOS were going to see that her last mission in to the unknown was to be one to remember. The captain of the PHOS was one of the fleets more experienced officers who had seen action during the EARTH/ROMULAN war and was beloved by her crew. She had short blond hair with green eyes and although she was in her early sixties, she still had a strong frame and showed no sign of age in her posture.

Captain Sarah Ashlan sat in her captain chair as her ship made its way to its next objective, which was to meet up with the _U.S.S. HONG KONG _and pick up some equipment for a new colony which was being set up on a planet which was going to be their next stop. So far what was to be the PHOS final exploratory mission was turning out to be a farce as she was only making cargo runs in between star bases and other star ships in the sector. Needless to say the crew were beginning to wonder if they were ever going to explore at all.

After picking up the equipment , they began to make there way to said colony when one of the crew members spoke...

" Captain, sensors are picking up an energy disturbance 1120 kilometers ahead of us sir." the young woman said from her station.

" How big is it ensign?" Captain Ashlan asked from her seat.

" About 300 kilometers across sir."

" See if we can go around it. Make course correction as you see fit"

" Yes sir."

The young ensign began to make her course adjustments when suddenly the ship rocked violently, knocking some of the crew of their feet.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Bellowed Ashlan as she struggled to remain in her chair as the ship was violently shaking.

" It's the disturbance captain, where some how caught in it!" replied the first officer from the science station.

"Lets see if we can't pull our way free, WARP 6 ENGAGE! " she ordered.

The PHOS' massive warp core began to hum as the ship tried to pull away, pushing them selves to the limit in an attempt to to break free but it did little.

" WARP 7 NOW!" she ordered , taxing the vessel even more.

The PHOS was in trouble, it looked liked the ship was doomed to be destroyed by this... what ever it was. The ship was still trying to break free as the disturbance slowly began to engulf the ship.

Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light and when the light vanished... both the disturbance and the PHOS were gone leaving no sign that either were there.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool night in the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, the massive city took up almost the whole of the northeastern part of the continent and was a sight to behold for any one who were fortunate to enter the capital. As a mater a fact... one could say that the city was more like a country than a city. During the 100 year war the city became a safe haven for refugees, fleeing the brutal forces of the fire nation for their lives and for many years, it was impenetrable making it the only safe place in the world from the Fire Nation. Of course, that soon changed when Princess Azula and her companions managed to sneak in to the city and over throw the king leaving the city to fall to the forces of the Fire Nation. It was only when " Order of the White Lotus" intervened was the city freed.

Of course, that was ten years ago and now the city as well as the world was enjoying an era of peace that many thought would never happen. The city and citizens had now recovered from the scars of the "Fire Occupation" as it was called, and they were always looking forward to happy days ahead of them. And there was one date that every one could not wait to see happen. For you see it was the wedding of the Avatar, Aang and Katara of the southern water tribe.

The whole city was abuzz with anticipation for the wedding which would take place in a few days and the guess were already arriving. The first to arrive were the warrior couple of Sokka and Suki with their newly born daughter, Kira. Next come in was the fire lord Zuko and Fire lady Mai who visited an orphanage and offered to help with the up keep of the place. The third person, was Toph Bei Fong of the Bei Fong family and the only person in the world who could 'metalbend.' and finally, the legendary Kyoshi Warriors lead by the energetic Ty Lee who took over when Suki got pregnant with Kira. In short , the whole of ' TEAM AVATAR' was there and they were going to enjoy each others company for it was not often they got together.

As the cool night air rushed in the rented house the group was in, the party which had started a few hour ago went in to high gear. The group talked about old times as well as what they were doing know. Zuko used his position as Fire Lord to correct the wrong done by the Fire nation under his father Ozai now known as "Ozai the Fallen" while Toph talked about her recent fights and victories. But most of the talk was about Aangs and Kataras wedding.

They all knew it was a mater of time before the 2 would get "Hitched" as Sokka put it once. It had been 10 years since Aang and Katara became open with their feelings for each other and the 2 had become very close but it was only 3 months ago when Aang finally asked Katara to marry him , which she gladly agreed to. The reason for them getting married after so long was that they were busy with rebuilding the numerous air temples in the world. Aang , being the last air bender in the world felt it was his duty to do so. Even if the air nomads were gone, their memory will live on in the temples, Aang said to them when asked why he chose to do it.

As the night progressed, Suki stepped out on to the balcony of the house which over looked the city, in her hands was little Kira warped in a blanket to keep warm. Suki looked out , over the city lights admiring the beauty of them when a figure step up behind her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Katara said.

" wha..? what you're doing out here, should you be inside with Aang?" she asked.

" Yeah, but I just wanted to get some fresh air as well as get to see my favorite niece."s he said with a smile while letting Kira play with her finger. " Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

" About what, need advice from a married woman?"

" Well... that, but well I have been getting second thoughts about this whole thing" Katara said with her head down.

" Katara, where is this coming from, are you and Aang been having trouble?" she asked with concern in her voice.

" Oh no, nothing like that. Its just that well... We have been together for a long time and it has been the greatest years of my life. And now we want to get married."

"So whats the problem?"

" What I am afraid of is that is well … " she was to finish her statement when she noticed something moving in the night sky.

"What's that?" She said while pointing at the object in the sky. It was orange in colour and it seemed to be heading in there direction. As it came closer, Katara noticed that said object was on fire as it headed twords them. By this time the rest of their group had joined them, being alerted by Suki. Sokka was by his wife and daughter side as he spoke.

"What is it? He asked as he watched it.

"I don't know, it dose not look like any comet I've ever seen" Aang said.

The large fire ball shot over their heads, it was only then they got a good look at what ever it was. At a distance they saw what looked liked a large metallic craft in side of it. It had a large round head with a thin neck which was connected to a cylinder like structure with 2 smaller cylinders attached to it. They were all dumb struck by what they saw as it pass over them as it headed in the direction of the Si Wong desert and vanished over the horizon.

" What in the name of the elements was that?" Zuko asked, stunned at what he just saw.

" I don't know, but it was no comet that's for sure.' replied Ty Lee as she just looked on in the direction of the object.

They all decided to wait until the morning came before they would go and investigate what ever it was that passed over them. They did not know what it was that flew over them but they did know that what ever it was that fell out of the sky... it was no comet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damage report." Ordered Captain Ashlan as she stood on the bridge of the U.S.S. PHOS. She was trying to under stand the condition of her wounded vessel as it drifted dead in space. Her last memory was sitting on the captains chair, giving orders to go to warp 7 in an attempt to escape an energy disturbance which had some how managed to pull the PHOS in to it. There was a bright flash with a high pitch noise, and the next thing she knew, she was on the bridge floor as well as the rest of the crew there. There was no time to sound a general alert nor was there time to scan the disturbance, it happened so fast. Now they were adrift and what was worse... they didn't know where they were for the navigational computer was off line when it was checked, and when it came back on line, the computer was unable to determine where exactly they were.

"Damage report!" she asked while trying to keep her self cool for the sake of the crew because, if the crew saw the captain in a panic, they would panic to and that would be a bad thing with the ship as it was.

" Damage on decks 7,8 & 9, minor damage on decks 11 to 13. life support at 98% shields at 60% , weapons and warp core off line. No casualties reported." replied the Frank Ross, the ships first officer and science officer.

"Well at least we still have life support, get me engineering."

" Engineering here." responded LT. Kate Martain, the head of engineering for the PHOS. " The warp core is unresponsive, and we blew out several major circuits boards. We still have impulse drive but it is at only 45%. were a mess down here but we should have most of our systems up within 5 hours. We can't do any better , sorry." she said .

" That's okay just do what you can and let me know when we have warp drive back." the captain said as she switch off the com. " Is there any planets in the area Mr. Ross?" she asked him.

" Sensors are picking up 4 planets, the third is an M-class planet capable of supporting life but it would take six hours to reach at impulse at its current levels." the British man said.

" Ensign, set course, we might as well try for the planet cause if anything should happen again god forbid we will have a place to land and wait for help." she reasoned to them. With no other alternative', the PHOS began its long voyage to the planet. If every thing went well by the time they arrived, Lt. Martain and her team would have worked their magic and the PHOS would be able to get home with her crew safely. But unfortunately, that would not be the case. As she neared the planet, the ships alarms began to go off. But this was not the normal alarm that the captain would sound, but it was an alarm that came from engineering, and that was never a good thing.

" MARTAIN, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" screamed Ashlan.

" It's the core!, the magnetic field is failing, if we don't eject the core, the ship will be destroyed!" she said. The field she was speaking of was the magnetic force field which acted as containment bottles for the matter and anti-matter and if they should fail, the ship would be destroyed. It is how a couple PHOS sister ships were lost.

"Do it, dump the core!" Ashlan ordered. Martain did not have to be told twice, she ordered every one out of engineering an began the sequence for ejecting the core. After a few tence minutes, the massive engine dropped out of sight in front of the engineer and was soon being ejected out from under the ship.

"Full impulse, I wast as much distance between us and that thing before it blows. Raise shields!" she barked as the huge ship began to pull away. The impulse engines , though powerful in there own right struggled to move the PHOS away from the doomed warp core as it tried to get away. An ensign counted down the last moments of the core.

" Core breach in 5..4...3...2...1..."

There was a moment silence, then there was a bright flash, signaling the death of the once mighty warp core which was soon followed by a massive shock wave which struck the PHOS. Even though the vessel was able to gain some distance, it soon became evident that it did not get as far as it should have been as the shock wave caused the ship to enter the atmosphere of the same planet they were hoping to get in safe orbit. It was only the shields that had prevented the PHOS from being destroyed in the explosion but now, they would have to protect it from burning up as it entered the planets atmosphere. The resulting fire ball which occurred lit up the night sky , which did not go unnoticed by the citizens of a huge city which it passed over.

The crew of the PHOS were holding on for dear life, some were even praying to their respective gods as the ship made its decent to the world below. Some how the the young ensign at the controls managed to keep the ship from tumbling out of control and flying itself apart. As the doomed ship neared the ground the captain gave , what she thought, was her final order.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" She yelled.

Just moments later the PHOS impacted on the sandy surface and began to skip across the the ground much like a stone would across water. The third time the ship struck the sands, the command section of the PHOS broke off from the rest of the ship by the neck sending it tumbling across the desert land scape away from the rest of the ship. After what seemed like a long time, the broken hull came to a halt leaving behind a trail of scorched earth and hull fragment . It was clear to any one who understood what just happened that the PHOS would never fly again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Si Wong desert, also known as the "Desert of the Dead" was located in the center of the Earth Kingdom. Its hostile climate and massive sand dunes made it an hellish place to travel through but oddly, some tribes called this place home as well as a number of wild life as well. Flying over this hostile place was the worlds last flying Bison whose was owned by the worlds last Air Bender. Appa as he was called flew over the Si Wong desert with ease, on his head was his owner and friend, the Avatar, Aang. Also with them was Sokka, the brother of Aangs soon to be wife, Ty Lee and some of the other Kyoshi Warriors and Momo, Aangs other flying companion.

Katara, Suki, Mai, Zuko and Toph were not with them this time having stayed at Ba Sing Se. Their reason for staying behind were varied. Katara , Mai and Zuko chose to stay and help Suki with l ittle Kira, while Toph stayed because she felt that she would be of little use because she could not feel things as well in the sand as she would on solid surfaces. Even so, the rest of the team were off on another adventure and it had taken them to the Si Wong desert. You see, the previous night in Ba Sing Se. they saw a strange object covered in flames fly over the city and head in the direction of the desert and they were on their way to find out what it was.

The fight was a long one with minor stops in between. They would talk with persons on the ground who had seen the strange event and would point them in the direction they saw it go. As they flew along, Sokka began to speak.

" So... what do you think fell out of the sky?" he asked Ty Lee.

" I don't know, maybe it was just an normal meteorite or it could be just nothing." she said. "Or maybe... it could be a demon sent to our world to suck out our brains." She said with a strange look on her face which made him a little wary of her. He quickly moved away from her sat behind Aang and asked him the same question.

"Well, I really don't know but some how.. it did not feel right." he said.

" What do you mean that 'It did not feel right'?" Sokka asked his friend , confused by his answer.

" I can't explain it , but I have this feeling that .. there was something more to it than its odd shape. I just can't say what it is."

Sokka leaned back on the side of the saddle, he had long ago come to trust Aangs intuition and never doubt him. If Aang said there was more to this event then who was he to doubt him now? He just had to trust him.

Katara sat in the living room , in her arms was her young niece Kira sound asleep. Suki, went with Mai and Zuko to visit another orphanage in the city. It had become a habbit of Zuko to do this every time he came to Ba Sing Se. He did this be cause he thought that if he could show that the Fire Nation had changed maybe he could get the ball rolling on bettering the relations between his nation and the other nations of the world. As Katara watched Kira as sh slept she could not help but wonder what her first child with Aang would look like or if said child would be a water bender, or even a air bender. As she sat there with her thoughts. The door opened and Suki and Mai stepped in.

"There's ma little angel." Suki said as she gently picked up her child. "Thanks for watching her Katara."

"It was no problem, I just love watching her. Hey , where's Zuko?" Katara said.

"He's at the palace with the Earth King, he had to go over some trade treaty." said Mai "wheres Toph, shes still asleep?"

"Yes, I would try to wake her up but I don't feel like being used for target practice."

The 3 laugh at the thought of Toph coming at some one for waking her up. Suki went upstairs to place the sleeping Kira in her crib while Mai left to meet up with her husband at the palace. A little while later Suki came down in a fresh change of clothes and with Toph in tow.

"Wow sugar queen,you have Suki doing your dirty work for you now? I was hoping to get in some target practice before I went home." Toph said as she took her place at the table for lunch. Suki and Katara soon joined her and they began to eat.

"So, when is twinkle toes, and his merry band coming back?" Toph asked as she loudly slurped down her soup.

"We don't know. They did leave rather early." Suki said as she cleaned some of the soup off of her.

" yea, I wounder what they will find out there, if anything at all?" replied Katara as she ate her rice.

" Maybe they will find out that it was a demon that came down here to suck out our brains!" said Suki with a look on her face that made Katara flinch a bit.

"Suki..." said Toph " I think you have been hanging around Ty Lee a little too much."

As Appa flew over the desert waste land of Si Wong, the group were beging to feel the effects of the desert heat. They had been out for hours and the had not found any thing and what was worse was that their water supply was starting to shrink. They were about to call the mission a bust when Ty Lee spokeup.

" HEY! What's that ?" she yelled out, pointing at something in the distance. When every one looked at what she saw, their jaws hit the floor. They saw what looked liked a large impact crater on the desert floor, but what made it different from any other impact crater, was the fact that what ever made it kept on going .

The gang followed the large " Skid Mark" for a while, as they followed, the mark looked like it had split up in to another direction but they thought best that they should stay with the main one. After what felt like an eternity following this trail they saw it.

There, at the end of the trail, was a large metallic cylinder half buried in the sand. There seemed to be 2 smaller cylinders attached to either side of it , although one looked like it was broken in half it was white in color with a red line running along the side of it. But what shocked them the most was that there out side of the strange structure... were people.


	5. Chapter 5

Commander Ross was the first one to come to. His vision was blurred and his head was in throbbing in pain as he struggled to get up off the bridge floor. His last memory was holding on for dear life as the PHOS came crashing down to the planets surface. He did remember the impact for his last thing he remembered was the captain yelling "Brace for impact!" The captain! Where was she? He began to scan the bridge to see if there were any singes of her and see if she was alright. As he searched, he got a good look at the once impressive bridge.

The first thing he noticed was that the bridge was upside down, above him he saw the chair he was sitting in , as well as the rest of the bridge. He also saw a few of the bridge crew, still strapped in their chairs hanging upside down, not moving. As he moved over to them, he could hear some of the other bridge crew beginning to wake up, on of them was the same crewman who had guided the PHOS down.

"Sir..." she said weakly, "Sir... help" Quickly , he hurried to the side of the wounded crewman. She was still strapped in her seat , but the position of the bridge ment that she too was upside down. Ross was soon by her side, trying to help the young woman out of her seat in such a way as that to not cause any more damage to her small frame. He managed to get her down without causing any harm to her, when she assured him that she was quite O.K. , she began to help him with the task of finding the other survivors on the bridge and they were having mixed results. In all 4 people on the bridge did not survive the crash, and sadly... one of them was Captain Ashlan. She had died when she was thrown out of her seat and struck her head on one of the computer consoles in front of her.

Since Ross was the most senior officer there , he became the new captain, although... it was not the way he would of liked . He ordered the surviving bridge crew to go on and see if any one, other than them had also survived. They managed to pry open the sliding doors leading out of the bridge and they began to look for the others, it was only then they noticed that the command hull had broken away from the rest of the ship, but they did not have time to dwell on that. Their main focus was to find as much survivors as possible and get them the help they needed and fast, they did not need more dead friends.

Across the desert, a similar episode was playing out. LT. Martain had also taken up the job as acting Captain as seeing that she was the most senior officer there that was still able to do his or her duty. She along as the rest of the survivors had managed to get every one they can to safety out side of the ship. There , they were treated for a number of problem done in the crash. They too also noticed that the command hull had broken off in the crash, and LT. Martain had already started to devise a plan to locate the lost section and they would utilize the equipment that was intended for the new colony to do so. But as they did this , they did not know that they were being watched by a group of people that were curious about them.

'Team Avatar' just looked on and they could not believe what they were seeing. There were people coming out of this strange object, and they were all wearing the strangest outfits they had ever seen and what was weirder, they all wore them. Their outfits were colored blue and with yellow trim, while some of them wore dark green outfits and were holding strange metal objects their hands and they were walking around like if they were guarding the rest of the group. Sokka guessed that the ones in green were the ones responsible for that groups protection. They also noticed that there were several covered bodies in the sand.

"Whoa, wasn't expecting to see this." said Ty Lee said as she looked on, astonished at what she saw.

"Yea, not this indeed." replied Aang also stunned by what he was seeing, and it took a lot to stun the Avatar. " I wonder where they are from, or what they are doing here."

" Well, obviously they are not from around here." said Sokka. " the real question is, who are they and can they be trusted."

"Well, I don't think they came here by their own design," said Aang, " I mean, if they intended to come here, I don't think that this would be the way they would go about doing it. By the looks of things it looks like they didn't expect to be here in the first place" he said, noticing the confused looks on their faces. "Maybe we should go and introduce our selves to them and offer some help to them. They look like they could use it."

"Aang... lets think about this for a little bit, we don,t know who they are or what their intentions may be, nor we don't know if they are friendly or not." Said Sokka.

" I have to agree with Sokka with this one," Ty Lee spoke, " as far as we know they could be large lizards wearing some kind of people suit as a plot to gain the trust of the world so they can take over the planet and use us as there food supply or something!"

They all just looked at her, " Ty Lee... I think you have been drinking a little too much Cactus Juice." said Sokka.

She was about to reply when they heard a buzzing sound, as they looked ,they found the source of the sound and a feeling of dread fell over them, for headed their way was a large swarm of Buzzard-Wasp. The large insect like creatures came in and dove tworads the group, Momo hid under Aang at the sight of the swarm, the memory of his last encounter with them still fresh in his mind. Appa was able to avoid the angry swarm but it was soon that Appa was not their target as they headed for the PHOS survivors.

At the made shift camp set up by the PHOS crew, they heard the buzzing sound and saw the swarm headed for them. They began to carry the wounded back to the ship while the ones in green charged their weapons and fired them. Soon , some of the ones in blue came out with smaller hand held versions of the weapons and began to fire as well.

Team Avatar just looked on in awe of the fight...

TEAM AVATAR: Awwww.

I said awe, A-W-E.

TEAM AVATAR: Oooooooo.

That's better. They wondered what kind of magic were these people using to keep this large swarm at bey for so long . Suddenly, 2 Buzzard-Wasp came at them , Aang used his bending to to fight off the 2 while Sokka and the others joined in as more and more wasp came in. Then one of the buzzards grabbed Ty Lee and began to fly off with her, and in the direction of the PHOS. Seeing Ty Lee being taken away, Appa began to fly to her rescue. Meanwhile , Ty Lee struggled to free herself from the buzzards grasp , doing all she could to get free. It looked like she was going to end up as this thing meal when a beam of light struck the beast, causing it ti let go of her and she began to fall.

On the ground, the crew of the PHOS were still battling the swarm, but by this time most of the swarm were either dead or had flown off back to where they came. The crew were about to call it a day when one of the ones in green saw a buzzard carrying what looked like a person. Thinking it was one of their own, he pointed his rifle at the creature and fired, striking the beast and causing it to drop who ever it was to the ground. Not thinking of his own safety, he rushed in and dove forward to catch said person and luckily , he caught them. It was only then he noticed that it was not one of their own. He began to check her pulse, she was not awake, but she was alive, and dressed in a strange garb.

He was about to call his commander when a large white creature flew over head, kicking up a small sand storm, and landed in front of him. By this time the others in his group saw what he had just done and ran up to him just in time to see this large Bison like creature land in front of him. With their weapons still drawn, they watched as 4 other persons stepped off the Bison and one of them began to speak...

" Uh... hello."


	6. Chapter 6

Katara sat on the couch in the living room in the house they had rented. She, along with Suki , Toph and Kira had just returned from a trip into the city where they had visited the _THE JADE DRAGON _where they had tea compliments of the owner, Iroh. Iroh, was the proud owner of the tea shop and under his management, the "Dragon" was the #1 spot in the whole city to get the best cup of tea and as a result , it had become some what of a land mark in the city. Of course, Iroh did not let his shops success go to his head, he was still a very humble man and would often give some of his profits to charity. This time though, instead of giving money, he gave Katara a bag of his best tea leaves as a gift to her and Aang for their wedding as well as promising to be at there as well.

When they arrived home, Katara sat on the couch and began to think. She began to think about the first time she had met Aang and about the many adventures they had over the years. She reflected on how over the years she saw Aang mature from a bright eyed air bender in to a kind and loving person who was willing to help anyone in need without a second thought. He was always the one who comforted her when she need to be, he always let her knew she ment to him. It were these qualities and more, that made her attracted to him and to say yes when he asked her to marry him. it was the happiest day of her life when he asked her to marry him and that would only be surpassed when they were finally wed.

As she sat there, Suki came in and sat down beside her and they began to talk.

"Only 5 more days until your big day Kats." Suki said, using the nick-name she gave Katara over the years.

"Yep, only a few more days , and I can't wait." she replied to her friend/ sister-in-law.

" I can remember when Sokka asked me to marry him, he was was sweating like crazy." Suki said smiling at the memory. " But I said yes any way, even though it took him like an hour to say it."

" Did you have any regrets about getting married?"

" Every once in a while, I do. But I know he loves me no matter what. When I was pregnant with Kira, he would wait on me hand and foot. I also know that if he didn't love me he would not of asked me to marry him." Suki said with a smile at the memory.

" Well I know that I love Aang very much and that he loves me just as much. But I have been getting these ideas in my head and... and it has made me think over my relationship with Aang."

" Think it over? I thought you said that you 2 weren't having problems?"

" Were not. It's just that... I don't know if I could ever be the woman he wants. I don't even know what he even sees in me."

Suki was shocked by her friends statement. This was the first time that she had ever heard Katara talk like this in all the years she had known her. She just sighed, rapped her arm around her and said... " Katara... I don't know where this is coming from , but I can honestly tell you that Aang loves you very much. Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? I had that same look when I realized that Sokka was the one for me, and in Aangs mind, you are the one for him. So don't feel that you may not be right for him, tell me , do you love him?"

She nodded, " I do, very much."

" Well there you go, as long the 2 of you love each other and are true about your feelings for each other then you will have nothing to be afraid of. Just take it from some one who has had a few years of under her belt , it will work out for the best." said Suki with a smile. " and if you are any thing like your brother, Aang will be the happiest man alive."

Katara smiled and hugged Suki back " Thanks Suki, I can see why my brother loves you so much."

" Uh... hello" That was all Aang said . Because of a swarm of Buzzard-Wasp, they were now face to face with a group of people that they were only moments before debating if they were friendly or not. They looked on, wary of each other presence there until one of the ones in blue spoke up.

" Uh, hello... um... my name is Lt. Kate Martain of the star ship PHOS and I m guessing that this person my people just rescued is one of yours?" replied the young woman gesturing with her hand to Ty Lee who was in the arms of the man that had quite possibly saved her life.

" Uh, yea. Thank you for saving her, my name is Aang and this is my friend Sokka. The one you just saved is named Ty Lee."

"And what about the those 2?" Martain asked, pointing at the 2 women dressed like the one they had rescued.

"Those are the Kyoshi Warriors, I am guessing that you are not from our world?" Sokka said. At this point Ty Lee began to stir and as she opened her eyes, she saw the face of a young man with dark skin, brown eyes and black hair. At seeing the strange man , she flipped away from him and got in to a fighting stance, ready to strike at any one who came too close. At seeing the threat, the ones in green pointed their weapons at her, which prompted the other Kyoshi Warriors to draw their weapons and before any one knew it .. there was an old fashioned 'Mexican Stand off ' taking place in the middle of the Si Wong desert.

"Stand down, that's an order!" yelled Martain as she tried to prevent the situation from getting out of hand while Aang was trying to get the others in his group to calm down.

" Ty Lee, calm down. They just saved your life . Please stop it before it gets out of hand." Aang said in an attempt to stop thigs from getting worse. After a tence few minutes, both sides backed down and a sense of calm had once again returned.

" Sorry about that, Ty Lee just gets a little over jumpy at times" Sokka as he returned his blade to his belt.

" That is o k, if I woke up in the arms of a strange man, I would be a little wary to." replied Martain as she gestured her group to lower their weapons as well. " tell me, what brings you all the way out here in the desert?"

"We saw a strange object fell out of the sky and we came to see what it was, but I guess it was you that did."

Martain just shook her head and looked at the broken hull of the PHOS, " I think we should get to know one another cause something tells me that we are going to be here for a while."


End file.
